If You Love Me More
by Hana Kim
Summary: Ya aku tahu ini semua salahku, maafkan aku.. Tak pernah ada dibenakku bila semua ini akan terjadi, tolong jangan seperti ini. Semua ini sangat terasa menyakitkan, kenapa semuanya menjadi tak terkendali.YeWook and OC
1. Prolog

**PROLOG **

Title: If You Love Me More

Author: Hana Kim

Genre: Fantasy,Sad, Romance

Cast: YeWook and OC

Diclaimar: semua cast milik ciptaan yang diatas

Warning : typo dimana-mana, jalan cerita mengikuti khayalan author :p

Summary:

Aku tahu ini semua salahku, maafkan aku.. Tak pernah ada dibenakku bila semua ini akan terjadi, tolong jangan seperti ini. Semua ini sangat terasa menyakitkan, kenapa semuanya menjadi tak terkendali.

**If You Love Me More**

"_Kau harus memperkirakan semuanya … jangan bertindak gegabah, aku tahu ini bukan hal pertama bagimu"_

Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, dan kau merasa ini semua akan baik-baik saja dan sesuai dengan kehendakmu?

Kau gila eoh? Dia bukan orang sembarangan!

**If You Love Me More**

"_Sejauh ini aku tak menyangka dia akan mempunyai perasaan yang berbeda pada orang itu, tapi cukup menarik juga orang itu"_

"_Kau tak perlu kalut, cukup turuti kata hatimu dan perasaanmu ne.. walaupun kau tak bisa membaca pikirannya"_

Aku sangat tahu dengan gerak-gerikmu, kau kira aku tak bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi.. kau seharusnya bisa merasakan dan mengetahuinya.

**If You Love Me More**

"_TERKUTUK KAU …. "_

"_KAU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI! ITU SEBABNYA AKU SELALU MENGAWASIMU! SUDAH KUKATAKAN…"_

"_Tolong aku, satu kali ini saja,, hiks… hiks…"_

Siapa yang bodoh sekarang? Aku geram! Bahkan diantara mereka tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku! Mereka semua bodoh! Terutama kedua orang itu!

Dasar tidak berguna!

**If You Love Me More**

"_andwae! Kenapa? Kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Bukan! Bukan ini yang aku harapkan!"_

"_Sudah kukatakan berulang-ulang, berkali-kali dan memberikan peringatan kepadamu, dan memberikan petunjuk kepadamu tapi kau seolah-olah menutup semua pengihatan dan pendengaranmu. Kau memang KERAS KEPALA!"_

"_Berani kau menemuinya, sama saja kau mengantarkan nyawamu sendiri"_

Pada akhirnya semuanya akan berakhir, dua orang yang bodoh, dan keras kepala yang selalu mengkhwatirkan dan yang selalu bertindak sesukanya…

-end-


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Title: If You Love Me More

Author: Hana Kim

Genre: Fantasy,Sad, Romance

Cast: YeWook and OC

Diclaimar: semua cast milik ciptaan yang diatas

Warning : typo dimana-mana, jalan cerita mengikuti khayalan author :p

Summary:

Aku tahu ini semua salahku, maafkan aku.. Tak pernah ada dibenakku bila semua ini akan terjadi, tolong jangan seperti ini. Semua ini sangat terasa menyakitkan, kenapa semuanya menjadi tak terkendali.

**If You Love Me More**

Alunan nada-nada mengalun lembut terdengar dari permainan piano dari seorang namja yang tengah menamani kesendirian seorang dewi kahyangan, bisa dikatakan namja yang sedang bermain piano tersebut pengawal emm sahabat lebih tepatnya orang kepercayan sang dewi, ya bisa dikatakan tangan kanan sang _Dewi Bulan_.

Ryeowook, anak dari dewa Kangin dan dewi Leeteuk yang sangat di agungkan di kahyangan dan sangat berpengaruh terhadap kestabilan di kahyangan dan di bumi. Sang ayah adalah dewa yang mengilhami manusia untuk mencapai angkasa, dan tanpa seizin dan kehendaknya dunia dewa dan manusia tidak dapat terhubung. Sang Ibu adalah dewi yang sangat cantik dan banyak menyebabkan kecemburuan bagi dewi lain yang berada di kahyangan, karena kecantikannyalah dewa Kangin memilihnya menjadi istri dari seluruh dewi yang ada di kahyangan bahkan dewi Heechul yang sangat sering disebut-sebut sebagai dewi yang paling cantik oleh para dewapun ternyata kecantikannya dikalahkan oleh Dewi Leeteuk.

Dewa Kangin dan Dewi Leeteuk hanya memiliki satu orang anak, seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan sangat dimanjakan karena ryeowook adalah satu-satunya anak dari dewa Kangin dan dewi leeteuk, yeoja manis ini tak bisa jauh dari sahabatnya Dewa Donghae. Seharian waktu yang di habiskannya bersama donghae tak pernah membuatnya bosan, karena sang penguasa kahyangan dewa Kangin hanya mempercayakan dan mengizinkan anak semata wayangnya bermain atau bersehabat dengan orang-orang tertentu.

"_Kiss me baby, I'll must be stay here Day by Day_

_Sarang handago soksak yeojwo_

_Kiss me baby, Just you can take me Day by Day_

_Nae nunmuri mareugi jeone _

_Dururururu ruru duru du_

_Baram cheoreom modu sarajyeo beorin neo_

_Dururururu ruru duru du_

_Haru haru neol geurimyeo Day by Day"_

"lagu yang indah hae, kurasa kau bisa menggantikan tugasku nanti hhhaha"

"hhahaha, suara ku tak setara denganmu tuan putri, hanya suaramu yang sangat pas melantunkan lirik-lirik itu. Kau menyebarkan hasrat dan keingin cinta kepada sepasang kekasih di bumi, dewi tercantik yang sangat menuruni kecantikan ibunya, kau sangat istimewa dewi Ryeowook"

Donghae menghentikan permainnan pianonya dan menatap ryeowook yang masih tetap setia pada posisnya, duduk di salah satu jendela besar yang tak berkaca dengan kaki jenjang yang terjuntai kebawah dan sedikit di ayunkan dan menatap hamparan awan-awan putih yang terdapat di sekitar pintu gerbang istana kahyangan.

"kau tak bosan tuan putri?" perlahan mendekati ryeowook yang tetap setia pada tempatnya

"hmm, aku tak akan pernah bosan jika kau mau menemaniku hae" tersenyum simpul akan pertanyaan donghae yang menurutnya terlalu sering donghae tanyakan

"sepertinya dewa Hankyung akan memulai pekerjaannya kembali, apakah kau akan menunda tugasmu?"

"tentu saja tidak hae, tugas tetaplah tugas! Kurasa hanya ada perubahan jadwal saja, dewa Hankyung tak mungkin kan mengambil seluruh waktu malam? Walaupun iya, aku tak akan membiarkan waktu kesayanganku diambil alih oleh siapapun"

"ya..ya..ya… kaulah yang paling istimewa tuan putri, dan keinginanmu sama saja perintah dari ayahmu"

"hhahha, aku suka penuturanmu hae. Tapi ingat yang berkuasa penuh adalah ayah, bukan aku.. aku hanya tidak suka ada salah satu dewa atau dewi yang mengambil alih waktu kesayanganku"

Donghae yang mendengarkan perkataan itupun hanya menghembuskan nafas perlahan seraya menatap keadaan di sekitar istana yang awan-awanya berganti dengan kehitam-hitaman menandakan dewa Hankyung yang akan memulai tugasnya yaitu menurukan hujan kebumi.

**If You Love Me More**

CTARRRRR CTARRRR TARRRR

Gemuruh suara petir terdengar jelas di telinga dan membuat siapapun yang mendengarkannyapun bisa merinding ketakutan karena suara dan kilatannya yang menyeramkan, namun itu tidak berlaku di kahyangan walaupun suara petir itu bisa memakakkan telinga dan membuat gendang telinga pecah, di kahyangan suara itu tidak terdengar seseram yang sering terdengar oleh manusia di bumi. Hujan dan petir yang terdapat dibumi adalah tugas dewa Hankyung yaitu dewa Hujan dan petir, beda lagi di kahyangan dewa hankyung memang sebagai dewa hujan dan dapat pembuat petir, di kahyangan petir buatan dewa hankyung kalah jauh dari petir buatan dewa kangin, karena petir dewa kangin bisa menghancurkan satu pulau di bumi dan potensi dari petir dewa kangin sangat berbahaya bila dewa kangin sedang dalam keadaan marah karena petir yang dibuat oleh dewa kangin bisa menghancurkan separuh bumi dan akan berakibat di kahyangan.

Bumi dan kahyangan tentu saja mempunyai pembatas, dewa dan dewi yang mempunyai tugas-tugas yang akan dilakukan dibumipun tentu saja harus mempunyai izin dari sang raja kahyangan dewa Kangin, karena tidak sembarang dewa dan dewi yang bisa keluar masuk gerbang antara kahyangan dan bumi namun ada pengecualian untuk keturunan raja kahyangan dan keluarganya.

**If You Love Me More**

"dimana anak itu? Ckk dia tak melihat pergantian waktu di kahyangan eoh? Bisa-bisanya ia belum pulang sampai menjelang malam begini!" kesal seorang namja yang mondar mandir di depan pura yang berada di kahyangan

"kau kenapa siwon? Kau terlihat gelisah sekali? Siapa yang akan datang?" jelas wanita mungil dan berparas cantik yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik putranya di depan pintu pura mereka

"aahh eomma, tidak, ah maksudku aku hanya menunggu-"

"dia sudah besar siwon, kau tak perlu menghawatirkannya dan kau tak perlu takut dia akan mendatangi tempat itu lagi" jelas namja tinggi menghampiri istri dan anaknya tersebut

"tapi appa-"

"biarkan siwon, cukup tenang dan jalankan semua kegiatanmu"

"hmm, baiklah.." siwon sudah cukup kalah telak dengan perkataan ayahnya, dia hanya membuang nafas kasar dan mulai menuju kamarnya

"eomma juga mengkahwatirkannya siwonie, tapi eomma yakin ini belum saatnya" tersenyum simpul dan mengelus lembut pundak putranya tersebut saat putranya melangkah menuju kekamarnya dengan raut wajah yang masih menunjukan kekahwatiran

**If You Love Me More**

"euumm, kau cantik sekali dewi sunny aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini" mengelus surai putih dewi cantik di sampinya yang berakibatkan semburat merah muncul dipipi dewi cantik tersebut

"kau bohong eoh, di kahyangan semua dewi itu cantik, kau pasti membohongiku" memalingkan wajahnya agar tak bertemu pandang dengan dewa tampan disebelahnya ini, walaupun ia mengucapkan kata-kata tak percaya dengan ucapan dewa tampan tersebut di dalam hatinya ia amat senang dan tersipu akan pujian dari namja disampinya ini

"kau tidak percaya eoh? Aku tahu seluruh dewi kahyangan itu cantik, tapi kaulah dewi yang paling cantik menurutku" menggapai dagu yang dipalingkan oleh yeoja didepannya ini membawanya bertemu pandang dengan kedua matanya

"kau bersungguh-sungguh dewa Yesung?" menatap bola mata sipit itu dalam walaupun sebenarnya ia ragu

"tentu saja dewi sunny" tersenyum simpul menampakkan senyuman yang mematikan bagi yang melihatnya, senyum yang sangat manis dan membuat orang di hadapannya tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi

-to be countinue-

Selesai juga chapter 1 :D tolong RnR nya readers…

Kayanya ff author yang ini jelek ne T_T pas prolog aja responya ga seberapa, author jadi galau mau ngelanjutinnya T_T

**puzZy cat: **Jeongmal gomawo ne udh RnR ff ini ^^


End file.
